Of Yaraga biology
Yaraga - are warmblood, viviparous, not milk-feeding. * Yaraga lifespan is, roughly, around 50-70 "their" years. In human common years those are around 150-250. * Males and females have a distinct difference in colouring: lighter body, darker limbs and secondary areas - a male. Otherwise - a female. Stripes patterns on backs are always dark. * Though there is a specific rare in-born disease - "stupid inks" or "Colourash", quickly revealing and evolving itself around infants - and is incurable. It does only one thing at all - skin colours do not match actual gender. * Almost all tissues in their bodies regenerate, including eyes. Some take a lot of time and resources, yet still... Parts that can not regenerate are frontals of head brain, lungs, age scars, in-born cripples, and those areas that suffered significant tissue damages (for example, sawed-off ears and horns among Tammos won't regenerate without surgical attachments). * Regular body temperature is ~40C. Hottest areas are throat, palms ans soles. * Thus, Yaraga feel just fine in the middle of a desert in +50. Yet when it gets colder than -5-10, one is in real danger. *Cold makes smaller blood vessels in nose, inner eyelids and ears shrink and grow fragile. Body though starts to speed up heartbeat and overall metabolism to heat the flesh up - and those vessels simply can not withstand the tension, shattering from inner growing pressure. Thus, freezing Yaraga bleeds through nose and edges of eyelids, where those capillaries are most weak - so goes the saying about "crying for warmth" towards those who met their end in freezing cold. *Thanks to natural regenerative abilities and overall strong health, with proper care and lifestyle Yaraga easily avoid most ageing regression processes, like loosing eyesight, dementia and other pleasing traits of age... *Jaws can snap adult Yaraga's arm in two. *Those jaws are also not suitable for chewing - plus, Yaraga have no distinct cheeks. *Yaraga have no "milk teeth", those grow once and for all from the beginning. Never grow back in case of loss (though breaking Yaraga's tooth is quite a task, due to those are long and deeply rooted) - but are easily replaced with implants. *External "teeth" on sides and frontal part of lips are keratoid formations, used for extra bite. *Thus, overall process of chewing lays on tongue functions rather than on teeth. *Yaraga's tongue can pierce a sturdy green apple... and split it in two. *Tongue - is half gland. Back area that has formidable firmer "ribs" - actually contains said glands that produce regenerative ferments, used in licking wounds. Secretion happens if tongue is extended far enough - it tenses those glands, forcing those to ooze. *So, kisses among Yaraga are seen as a bit... exotic and uncommon fun to have... *Common "default" hair colour - is white or light-gray. Actual "gray hair" - are black (even though one can have black hair in youth - it's uncommon, but considered to be pretty beautiful). *Yaraga's hair grow rapidly and pretty intensively - barbers will always have work... *Yaraga can walk both on full sole (along not solid ground and when carrying something heavy), and as they are used to normally - on toes and front part of the sole. *Yaraga can't get fat, thanks to metabolism. *Excess of calories, that should've turned into fat, actually starts to "burn out", giving an overwhelming energy gain that should be applied somewhere - otherwise it will result into "food hangover" - absolute absence of food digestion and exceptionally heavy weakness, lasting for a whole day or two. Followed by hunger and slight dehydration, it indeed reminds a real hangover... *Eyes have sharp sight - and can regenerate. Thanks to that, there is a relatively popular (and quite pricey) cosmetic surgery for changing their colour. *Natural eye colour - is a spectre of blazing-golden. Black can be seen (considered to be a blessing), silver-ish (seen as a mark of fate) and green (seen as very attractive and exceptionally rare). Other colours are unnatural, mostly being an anomaly of various sorts (mentioned in related characters' pages). *Yaraga can reach running speed of ~60km\h (straight course, with long speed-up gain, "locomotive run") on two legs, and ~85km\h in "low stance" - body is aligned horizontally, arms are pressed to chest - and Yaraga starts not even running, but more of "not falling". Almost all messengers run around that way. (previous "natural" record is held my Taydre of Rozenblatt Salatharash, 93km\h.) *"Private" traits of Yaraga anatomy are in specific things of both genders. Male organs are not a "tube", but a gland - very prehensile and very strong, hidden inside of one's body behind muscular "shield" (morphed additional lower pair of abdominal muscles). *Female organs are strong as well and are of more "classic" anatomy. Specific trait is in lack of options to get rid of accumulated tension and hormones - those are vital factors for several chemicals to happen within one's body. Thus, female might have to endure those "leftovers" of tension for a whole day or two, if body never got it's "relief". *Thus, all intimate things among Yaraga - are a whole form of art and vast range of ritual plays... *Their voices are deep - and have a barely noticeable "back tone". *Yaraga can howl with a melodic note almost with 120.dB. Mostly it is used as a call in long distances - with gales of winds, it can be heard almost beyond the horizon. Roar can reach 90.dB. *